


Snapshots of a Christmas Day

by Beware_of_Starlight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, just a little bit of holdiays/christmas fluff, written for 2017 Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_of_Starlight/pseuds/Beware_of_Starlight
Summary: Written for the 2017 Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa on Tumblr. Gift for loubird7.Tea just wanted to get some Christmas Shopping done, when she ran into an old friend. While they catch up on each other over some coffee, the rest of her friends prepare for Christmas, with varying results.





	Snapshots of a Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this was written as part of the Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr and is my Gift for loubird7. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I had no beta for this, so any mistakes are purely my own. The characters on the other hand belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

For an early December day, the air was already freezing. Coupled with a pretty cold November, it meant that there was a considerably high chance for snow fall, and maybe even, if you would dare to hope, for a white Christmas. But on this day it only meant that it was cold and grey and the thought of snow was the last thing on Teas mind. Not when she was trying to get her Christmas shopping done, ideally all at once, and all of Domino seemed to have the same idea at the same time. With a sigh she turned her head upward, and watched small cloud rise with her breath. Well, what else did she expect? It was the same procedure as every area after all.

For a moment she just stopped, trying to catch her breath, and while she watched the other shoppers mill around her, a constant stream of people hurrying past, ducking in and out of different shops lighted up by the shine of a thousand adviser boards and the Christmas decoration in the shop windows, all to the tune of the same American Christmas songs as ever year blasting out from shop doors open and closing, she had to smile a bit. In a way she actually enjoyed this Christmas shopping, as exhausting and stressful as it was. Picking out presents for her friends was fun, and all of this, this whole atmosphere belonged as much to December as did the cold. She took another deep breath, and straightened again, ready to continue on her way and finally get the presents she needed, when suddenly a voice behind her surprised her. “Tea?”

Blinking Tea turned around, not sure if she could accurately place the voice with all the noise around her, and very sure none of her friends would be caught death today in all this chaos. Most of them were more last minute shoppers, the beginning of December was way to early for them. Then her confused frown melted and a genuine smile spread on her face. “Mai!” She waved excitedly as the blond woman caught up to her. “I had no idea you were in Japan?” 

If anything she would have suspected Mai to spend the Christmas days home in America. It was a pretty important celebration for them, was it not? True, it also was getting more popular in japan too, consumerism at its finest as the people around them could proof, but still, it wasn´t quite the big deal as it was in America. So Mai being in Japan came as a bit of surprise.

Mai just shrugged. “There was a tournament last week; I just stayed around a little longer.” A sly grin appeared on her face. “Hoped it would a bit calmer here than home, but looks like the madness caught you too.” Tea had to laugh. “Yes that´s true.” Her friendship with Mai had started of quite roughly. She hadn’t really like the other woman in the beginning, finding her attitude about winning grating, especially compared to the risks her friends were taking, and their reasons for playing, and Mai herself quite arrogant. But that had been a bit unfair, as Maid didn´t, couldn’t, have known what the stakes had been for her and her friends, and while she was arrogant it was arrogance well earned. And after the first night on the island, the two girls had come to a friendly agreement, which led to a real friendship. Even if Mais constant travelling meant there wasn’t a lot of time they could spend together. But that was what Skype was invented for, was it not? Still, it had been a while since they last talked.

Mai seemed to think something similar, since after a fast look over her surroundings, she smiled at Tea. “Well, since I probably won´t find some calm here, what do you say to grabbing some coffee. I need to hear what mystic stuff you chaos group got caught up in since last time, and you need a break from shopping.” Honestly, Tea hadn’t managed to get that much shopping done yet, or any shopping at all, but coffee sounded heavenly. And she also was curious about what Mai had been up to. The shops would be still open when she finished. So she nodded and the two of them disappeared into the mass of shoppers. Maybe they could find a coffee shop with as few decorations as possible. Mai was right, the madness was catching.

Halfway across the city Yugi stretched, trying to fix the tinsel decoration on the top of the shelf. He pushed out his tongue in concentration and slowly rose on his toes. That damned thing would stay up, it had to. Ok, it hadn’t really stayed the last three times he had tried to fix it, but this time…Behind him he could hear his grandfather walking through the shop, talking to some customers, who were always flooding the store at this time. Christmas was the best time for business, after all games as presents were always popular. They were basically guaranteed to make you happy after all. But a decorated window would attracted more attention, it was something that had to happen, and usually Yugi had a lot of fun with decoration it, but the tinsel just didn´t want to cooperate.

He stretched himself a bit more and so focused on the tinsel as he was, he didn´t notice that he feet slowly started to slip. The tinsel finally slid into place, Yugi just managed a triumphant grin and a loud “Yes!”, the same Moment as he heard a waring cry, Careful! cutting right through his thoughts and the he lost all balance and toppled backwards, towards the ground at alarming speed.

A thumb echoed through the shop, and while Yugi really didn´t fell that hard, his backside still hurt. With annoyed look on his face he wipe across his back, trying to get the pain to stop, just to watch as the tinsel gave in a fourth time and decided to join him on the floor. Contrary to him however, it glided down gracefully, and very very slowly. Yugi couldn´t help but glare at the oh so harmless looking plastic object before him. It was all its fault, that was certain.

He heard a strange sound in his mind, something that sounded very, very suspiciously like someone stifling a laugh, and then Yamis voice sounded out. Is everything ok? You are sure you don´t need help? It was tempting. For a moment Yugi, still glaring at the stupid piece of decoration, imagined just throwing Yami at it, and let him figure this out. It would be interesting to see if the tinsel thought it could get away with being uncooperative when dealing with Yami. And Yugi could just lay back and relax. But with a sigh he shook his head. He was nothing but stubborn after all, and this was his grandfather’s shop and he had promised the old man to help him and damn it, he would not be bested by a piece of sparkly plastic. Thank you. But know, I think I´ve gotten the hang of it. A smile flittered over Yugis face. After all I´ve got tons of practice now.

Yamis laughter rang out in his head. That´s without question. The air flared a bit, and when Yugi turned his head he could see the ghostly shape of his friend, bending over to muster the partly decorated shop window and the still missing tinsel curiously. Sooo, what exactly is that for again?

He had been wondering for the past few days after all, since Yugi and his grandfather had started with putting up lights and stars and signs saying things like “Christmas sale” had been popping up all over the city, but it had not yet seemed to be quite so important as to ask about it. But still, he really wanted to know just why it was important to put these things up.

Yugi grinned slightly. Christmas. It´s kind of an important festival…at least when it comes to shopping, people are spending time with their loved ones and well, you give gifts to each other. Which means it´s a very good time for the shop, and decorating the window is part of attracting customers. Also it´s fun. He again glared at the tinsel. Usually.

Yami nodded slowly. Ok. He could understand that, partly at least, mostly about how the game shop would profit from people buying gifts and that you start decorating if there was a festival coming around. That was logical after all. He didn´t quite get why some of that decoration had to look so gaudy, and what the old guy in the red suit he sometimes saw in adverts for this festival had to do with anything, but in all honesty he wasn´t sure he really wanted to now. His eyes wandered back to tinsel. As long as you are sure that you can manage here.

Yugi nodded vigorously, a smile on his lips. Oh yes. This garland is going down! With Yamis laughter in his ears, he finally picked himself and the tinsel off the floor and started getting back to work. There were still other things to do after all, and his mother as spending the day backing cookies, which he had every intention of collecting as reward for a task well finished. Yami would probably enjoy them too; he couldn’t wait to see his partner’s reactions to them. He did have something of a sweet tooth, when he got around to eating after all. With these happy thoughts about the future in mind, and humming the tune of one of the million songs the stores were blaring through the whole season on his lips, he finally fixed up the tinsel and turned towards the next task. Outside the day was growing darker, with the shop window glowing in a warm and welcoming light.

Teas hand wrapped around her warm coffee cup, and she sighed contently. Outside of the coffee shop window the people were still hurrying along, shadows in the growing darkness, while around her the murmur and laughter of the other customers was interlaced with Christmas music playing on repeat. It really had something going for it. And the decoration wasn´t overdone, which was another plus. Curiously she glanced at Mai, again, sitting opposite again, and taking a deep gulp from her back coffee. No milk, no sugar. Somebody definitely needed an energy kick.

“Stressful time?” At Teas question Mai grimaced behind her cup. “What do you think? Honestly, you would expect Christmas being less stressful if you just decide to ignore it, but that´s somehow not possible.” She shrugged. “Well, that and all the rest.” Tea grimaced, and then took a deep gulp of her coffee to hide that. Yes, she remembered all the rest. The last time they had met, Mai had just recovered from the coma Mariks evil half had put her into and while she had waved it off with a grin and pretended everything was fine, the dark shadows under her eyes during the trip back home and the fact that Tea had been able to hear terrified screams through the walls of the airships rooms had spoken a different language. Mai had blown off her offers to talk back then, and given how she put on a bright smile right away now, it was obvious she didn´t want to talk about it now either, but Tea couldn´t help but worry. “But my life is currently not that exciting, just the usual tournaments…” Mai grinned. “It´s almost boring now, after Battle City. So, what are you guys up to in the meantime. Any more cursed artefacts and magical cards?”

Tea had to laugh. “Not more than usual, I´m sorry. There really hasn´t anything happened for a while. No, I´m afraid.” Or relieved, because for all the excitement, she really couldn´t forget that they all had nearly died multiple times. And the whole thing was far from over, Yamis past was still awaiting them all in Egypt, once December was over. And then…she really didn´t want to think about that. 

Mai tilted her head. “No drama? I almost can´t believe that. Not even Joey got into trouble.” Now Tea laughed. “No, not even Joey. At least as much as I’m aware of.”

She was a little bit off the mark on that count for at that very moment, Joey found himself in a lot of trouble, homemade one too. He guiltily grinned up into a pair of blue eyes, which seemed to try to kill him by freezing while wandering between him and the tree standing in the almost ball room like living room. “What is that thing?”

Blinkingly Joey followed Kaibas accusing gaze. A small ornament, dangling innocently from one branch of the tree, was the unfortunate subject of Kaibas ire. “A Christmas tree ornament?” Joey shrugged. “You know, those things you put up to celebrate something? Honestly, I know you are trying to out-scrooge Scrooge, but I thought even you should be able to recognize that, what with being a genius and all.” He tipped the ornament in question, still smiling while something in Kaibas face twitched. “Look, the whole tree is full of them.”

“I know what an ornament is.” Every word got pressed through between his teeth as if he had to use all his willpower to not tear Joeys head off now. “What I want to know is, why does it look like…” He couldn´t even finish the sentence. It was fascinating to watch, almost like seeing an explosion in slow motion. Joey had hoped for some kind of reaction, but that was something else entirely. Well, time to set the fuse off then. “The blue eyes white dragon?” The answer, so innocently given, with a smile so guileless and wide that it couldn’t have looked faker if Joey tried, was enough to make Kaiba snap completely.

“That’s not the blue eyes white dragon!” In all honesty, yeah, it actually was. Or if it wasn´t, it was at least a pretty good imitation. Admittedly the ornament was designed to look way cuter than the ferocious dragon, and the Santa Hat on his head probably wasn’t helping matters, but Joey really had liked that design. It fit the season after all. “That’s an abomination.”

Joey glanced back towards the ornament. “Really? It looks fine to me?” If looks could kill, he would have been under the ground seven times already. “What the hell did you think?” Kaiba sighed and looked away. “Oh, yes sorry, I forgot who I was speaking with. You don´t think.” Joey just rolled his eyes. “Hey, I´m not that stupid. And I though….stop looking so sceptical you bastard, I thought that you would like it.”

Kaiba looked at him for an endless moment. “Why would I like that?” Now it was at Joey to look at Kaiba like he lost his mind. “Kaiba, you have a white dragon jet. Literally everything you own is either in the shape of this dragon, or has it painted on. Honestly, you probably sleep in a white dragon pyjama or boxer shorts. Why the hell is an ornament such a big deal?” 

Kaibas left eye twitched again. “I said it before this is not the white dragon. That is a…is a..” He stopped again, and something in Joeys mind clicked. His eyes wandered back towards the dragon ornament. The design was cuter and smaller, almost chibified or…” Toon.” The word was out before he could even think, his voice was almost completely flat. “It looks like a cartoon.” Shit, he had forgotten that. In this light, and as small as it was, it almost looked like Pegasus toon version of the white dragon. Kaiba hadn’t really liked the design back then either, talking something about Pegasus robbing the Dragon of its pride or something, but Joey was willing to bet that this was not the main problem. No, remembering the duel against Pegasus brought back other memories, most of them too raw and painful for Kaiba still. And that arrogant idiot might be a genius but handling his emotional troubles really wasn’t Kaibas strength.

Kaiba pressed his lips together, a look of pure disgust, and turned around, but it wasn´t enough. His whole posture, drawn as tight as a violin string really spoke volumes. “Don´t be stupid. And get this thing out of my eyes, mutt.” Joey nodded, hearing exactly what Kaiba didn´t say. With one hand he picked up the small white dragon, and raised it up to watch it closer.

“Ok, ok, see, I´m already putting it away. Spoilsport.” He was just teasing, as his grin proclaimed. Kaiba also didn´t do, wouldn´t, couldn´t probably accept compassion. He wouldn´t appreciate Joey feeling sorry for him. But getting distracted by an argument …“But you have to admit that it´s cute.” Kaiba glanced back at him. “It´s a nightmare given form. Only you could find something like that cute.” Joey struck out his tongue behind Kaibas back. Then that grin went back into place. “True. Oh well, it´s luck then, that I still have a red eyes black dragon ornament then…” Kaiba flew around, staring at Joey with an aghast look on his face. “What? No, no way, those things are not coming into my house.” The blond boys grin just grew. “Though luck, it´s already too late. There was a whole set of them.” Kaiba looked at him, eyes blank. “A whole set of what, brain cells for you?”

While Joey stuttered, trying to find a fitting answer, and Kaiba smirked, neither of them noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them from the doorway. Mokuba had been there for a while now, leaning on the doorframe without either of the noticing, and munching on a bag of Popcorn he had send Isono to get. Really, this was the best entertainment he could imagine. Across the room, right in front of the tree, his brother and Joey were still fighting, Joey trying to raise the white dragon ornament as high a he could, to keep it away from Kaiba, who was grabbing for it. Between their hands, the ornament was sparkling in the light of the room, twinkling, so that or a moment it almost looked like the dragon was laughing.

Darkness had finally fallen, chased the last vestiges of the day away, and clothed the city like a blanket. The million lights usually flaring up around Domino during the night now almost got out shown by millions of Christmas decorations, shining as if they were trying to out-sparkle the advertising billboards. Tea watched them for a moment, almost lost in thought, before looking back at Mai. “But really, what are you doing now. I mean, you mentioned some tournaments, but is that all?” Christmas was a celebration for family and friends after all, was it not? Was Mai really trying to ignore it and everything, just focusing on her duels?

Mai shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, what else should I do at the moment.” Her grin was as teasing as usual. “A girl needs to earn some money after all. Life is expensive.” Luxury and a life at ease…Yes, Tea remembered what Mai dueled for. Even more so, as an excited spark lit up Mais eye. “In fact, I´m just thinking about taking a break again. A luxurious spa trip, for a month or two sounds heavenly now.” Her head turned towards the window and she grimaces. “Especially with this weather now. The Caribbean is beautiful during the winter.”

Tea had to smile. “I can imagine.” Mais duels really seemed to pay off, now that no evil guy with vague magical plans were haunting them. “And you avoid all that family and friends chaos.” Mais laughter rang out loud and clear through the café. “Oh God, yes. That’s just one more reason to go.” She winked at Tea. “I really don´t envy you all the shopping and decorating you have still ahead of you.” Tea shrugged. “Oh no, we don´t have a lot of decoration up, so I get to skip this one.” A sigh mixed with a smile escaped her lips. “But the presents are a challenge yes.” Especially with her friends. Or actually, it was the opposite, everything was way to simple. She could just buy a Duel Monster Booster Pack for each of these idiots, and they would be beside themselves with joy. Except Tristan maybe, he had to be the exception of course. 

She shook her head, and raised her cup. “To a less stressful holiday season then. May we get the celebration we want.” Mai grinned as she mirrored her gesture. “And definitely not the one we deserve.” Their cups collided with a happy Ching.

Tristan would have given everything to have even a semblance of this less stressful Christmas time the girls were fantasizing off. For heaven’s sake, he would have been glad to be able to be stressed about getting presents, he hadn´t even reached that point yet. No, instead of trying to battle masses of shoppers in motion, and cursing his fate for actually having to go shopping, he had gotten roped into baby-sitting duties again. Or, more clearly, he had gotten the unenviable task of keeping his nephew entertained, while his sister got her backing done, while also trying to keep Blankey out of the kitchen. The always hungry dog had smelled the cookies hours ago, before his sister even started, with some kind of supernatural cookie sense or something, and now she was really convinced, that they were for him, and that Tristan was evil and unfair by blocking the door.

“No, Blankey, stop. Sit!” She stopped right in the middle of reaching for the handle of the kitchen door, for a moment balancing on her hind legs and throwing him an almost comical look of complete confusion and innocence. Tristan just looked back unimpressed. Blankey knew that she wasn´t allowed in the kitchen when his sister closed the door. So she sank back down on all fours and walked a few steps away, not while throwing Tristan a look of deep hurt, to show how cruel and unfair he was. Tristan just sighed. Drama Queen. But she really couldn´t get in there, no matter how many puppy eyes she pulled, never mind that she actually outgrew being a puppy years ago. His sister was preparing chocolate frosting, this shit could kill Blankey. Sorry girl, better not risk it.

He just turned away from the oh so dreadfully wounded and offended dog, to see Joji whom he could swear had just been happily playing with his toys on the carpet on the floor, crawling with a big smile over the table straight towards the edge. Panicking he hasted forward just catching the baby before he could take a tumble down, only to be greeted by a happy grin and laughter. He could swear that Joji knew how to teleport, there was no other explanation for his ability to turn up on the most dangerous places possible, right when Tristan turned his back towards him.

He breathed out a sign of relief, which turned into very annoyed sigh, when he heard something creaking behind him. “Blankey…” He was sure, that he could hear the dog stop, could almost hear her holding her breath, even before he turned around and saw her stand one step next to the door looking completely harmless, like she was just walking by. Really? Really? He couldn´t wait for this afternoon to end. If it wasn´t for the cookies his sister had bribed him with, the whole thing would just be torture. In his arms, Joji began to squirm again, trying to get back on the table to continue his journey towards a certain fall. Tristan was half-tempted to just let him.

Afternoon was making way to evening, even if the darkness made it hard to tell any difference, when Tea and Mai finally left the coffee shop. Tea drew her coat closer around her. After the warm inside the store, the cold was even more biting. And she would have to hurry now, if she wanted to get any shopping done. But as she turned around to wave at Mai, who repeated the gesture with a bright smile, before turning around and disappearing into the crowd, Tea couldn´t find it in her to regret this break. She would have enough time to get everything she need on another day after all; it was still early in the month. But she didn´t get to meet her friend all that often, that was worth so much more. 

With the smile still on her lips she turned around and went on her way, just as the first snow started to fall. Stopping again, she turned her head heavenwards and a brilliant smile lit up her face. Really, that was almost a too perfect ending for this day.


End file.
